


The Cat

by brigantii



Category: Star Trek, reboot series star trek
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Hinted Spirk if you squint a little, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brigantii/pseuds/brigantii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel Chekov gets lost on a large, wet planet during shore leave, where he finds a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt: Chekov sneaks a kitten onto the Enterprise.
> 
> I apologize in advance for the Russian, I used google translate.

Pavel

 

It's pouring rain, and Pavel Chekov is soaked and kind of miserable. It's nearly dark, and he's lost his communicator.

Pavel sighs, ducking his head even more, and attempts to walk faster. He has no idea where he's going, or how he could get back onto the ship, and right now, his brain isn't supplying him with a single good suggestion.

_Where is Hikaru? He must be looking for me by now._

The rain sloshes into his boots for the seventh time.

_I can't see a single light on. There isn't even anyone around!_

The sky is growing steadily darker.

_What a fine place for the Captain to make shore leave._

The rain grows colder, and suddenly, a door opens. Light spills out, and Pavels breaks into a run.

"Hey!" he shouts, and the door immediatly slams shut.

Pavel sinks onto a curb.

_Should have known. Of course this planet doesn't like strangers. Just my luck._

When he first realized he was lost, he had went to a few of the doors and knocked, hoping to find some directions, but no-one ever answered. 

_Maybe the Illidarians are different enough from humans for them to find me._

He sighs again, and flings his hand out, hoping to shake some of the water from it, when something squeaks loudly.

" _Yomayo_!" Pavel exlaims, and squints into the darkness immediatly to his left. "Hello?"

Another squeak.

He begins to run his hands over the concrete, hoping to find the source of the noise, and startles when his elbow encounters a small wet  _thing_.

He picks it up, slowly. It's shaking, and soaking wet, and very, very small.

" _Gospodi_! A cat!" 

He cradles the small thing to his chest, bowing his head over it in an attempt to shield it from the rain.

" _Vse khorosho, kotenok_. I am not going to hurt you."

He pets the thing gingerly, and hopes that the ship will find him soon.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short one, sorry.

Hikaru

"He has been missing for eight hours!" yells Hikaru, and he does not add in the obvious ' _and I'm worried_.'

"Look, Sulu, there's really nothing I can do! His communicator is back at that restaurant you guys went to, and I'm sorry to say this, but Illidaria is a fucking huge planet!"

Hikaru glares at the Captain. "But he's _missing_!"

Before the Captain can reply, the door slides open.

"Spock!"

"Jim. Sulu. Why are you not on the bridge? And where is Lt. Chekov? We are due for departure in ten minutes."

 Hirkaru opens his mouth to explain, but the Captain beats him to it.

"We aren't leaving."

"Captain?" Spock raises a questioning eyebrow.

"Chekov is missing, and his communicator isn't on him. The weather down there is terrible, it's pouring rain, and if I know Illidarians, they aren't exactly going to be hospitable."

"Have you tried searching for all human life-forms on the planet? The rest of the crew has already transported back up the the _Enterprise_. It should narrow it down to a one-mile radius."

The Captain's mouth hangs open slightly. "Um. No. I didn't try that. That's the obvious solution. Why didn't I think of that?"

Before he can gain a satisfactory response, Hikaru is running out of the room, pulling Spock behind him.


End file.
